A New Form
by Ange De Bleu baby blu eyes
Summary: The Senshi leave for a road trip in Paris and Makoto stays. She meets up with some new friends and old ones while trying to defeat a new enemy when she finds out what new power is after Eternal Sailor Jupiter...
1. Prologue

AN: Alright, well, first things first. This is my *first* Ronin Warriors/Sailor Moon Crossover so, please be gentle and give me a few pointers on what I got wrong, okay? I did some research on it about the characters so, I hope I get them right. It's going to be a Makoto base fiction with of course the Ronin's. Hope that you enjoy!~~baby_blu_eyes  
  
  
Dediction: To everyone that has supported me threwout my writting period and being nice when they hear my evil laughs while I'm writting(*cough* Sailor Hope *cough*). This goes out to everyone and anyone no matter if I know you or not.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
She wanted to see them off. Goodbye's simply wouldn't do over the phone. There they stood. Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Rei. Getting ready to leave. The outers would come later but, they wanted to get ready for the long plane ride ahead of them.  
  
"Mako-chan, are you sure you don't want to come?" asked Minako looking at her friend worriedly.  
  
"France is beautiful at this time of year and the road trip will be fun," smiled Usagi.  
  
"I'm never going to get on a plane and you know it!" She folded her arms over her chest and smiled. They had all changed in the past two years. They were finally out of High School and would be starting college in about a year after they relax a while. It had been a long time since they fought their last enemy and of course, Usagi would be getting married in the spring of next year to Mamoru. Minako still had the bow in her hair and was going to become a singer. Ami had grown her hair to reach a little past her shoulders and was going to become a doctor. Rei was still the same and was going to become a preistess. Herself, well, she seemed to shrink. The girls where as tall as her. She had grown her hair out to be to the end of her back while being out in the sun more, turning it to a golden brown. She was more fimeine than before.  
  
"We'll take a lot of pictures for you Makoto," smiled Rei kindly.  
  
"Thanks Rei."  
  
"FIRST CALL FOR FLIGHT 722 TO PARIS FRANCE NOW BOARDING." They gave her a large hug.  
  
"Bye Makoto. I'll call you as soon as possible to let you know we got there safely!" They picked up their luggage and headed for the plane. She turned to see them. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna.  
  
"Don't get into too much trouble while we're gone, alright?" asked Haruka. (AN: Haruka is a GUY, okay?)  
  
"If there's any trouble at all, I'll make sure to inform you first and wait for back-up to come," smiled Makoto and hugged him.  
  
"Makoto, I dropped by your apartment and left something for you. I know you'll love it," smiled Michiru. She hugged her.  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
"Makoto, I'll bring you back some pictures and promise to call you at the end of the week to tell you what's going on." She turned to Hotaru and smiled.  
  
"I'll make sure to be home to answer those calls." She hugged her and then stood in front of Guardian of Time with a smile while the others started on their way at the second call.  
  
"Tell me, Setsuna, do you think I will have to chance of meeting a nice guy this summer?"  
  
"Your future is what you want it to be Makoto. There is nothing more that I can tell you except that you need to be on guard. The most of luck to you." She hugged her.  
  
"Be careful Setsuna. One day you might slip with something more than you where suppose to tell and hopefully, you'll tell it to me," she said with a laugh.  
  
"Haruka wanted me to give this to you." She handed her the keys to his car.  
  
"But--"  
  
"Good-bye Makoto and take care. Try to think of happy thoughts." Setsuna then left onto the plane. Makoto wathed as it slowly left, starting for the runway until a thought popped into her head.  
  
'What would I do if the plane crashed?' She shook her head and smiled at herself.  
  
'No way.' 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
  
It was the night after they had left while Makoto was taking an evening walk around town. She smiled to herself and then, the smile wiped away when a mob of people on the street started to run past her. She knew something was going to happen. Something dredfull. She backed into an alley and pulled out something she hadn't used in over two years.  
  
"Jupiter Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!" She felt the electricity swarm threw her body once more. She finally landed in her final form as a senshi. Eternal Sailor Jupiter. Quickly, she ran until she saw soldiers in all black marching toward her.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evelution!" She took out the whole front row. She jumped onto a car to get a better attack position.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" The rest of the soldiers seemed to disappear. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. There was something out there. Something more to all this. She whirlled around to see something she hadn't expected. A man in a large armor that was brown and black. His hair was short and blue along with his eyes. A sword was at his side. He jumped down, sword drawn onto the car to where she was before she jumped back into the road.  
  
"Who are you and why are you attacking all these people?" Suddenly, she seemed to find herself laying on the ground with a sword to her neck.  
  
"The question is, who are you?"  
  
"The Sailor Senshi known as Sailor Jupiter. Protector of the innocent and guardian of Earth. Now, who are you?" Her eyes glared up at him.  
  
"Cale, Warlord of Curuption but, you won't be around long enough to say any thing." Suddenly, she kicked him back and quickly jumped up.  
  
"I've heard that line used before but, I'm still alive and well. I want to see you try and kill me!"  
  
"Black Lightning Slash!" It was too late. Her hands came to her side and touched it, feeling the pain suddenly burst threw her. She made some steps back, tripped on a rock, and look up to see the light looking down on her. He suddenly appeared over her with his sword held above his head and a grin.  
  
"You die now Sailor Senshi!" She closed her eyes, waiting to feel the cold blade cut threw he skin, her scream of pain, and then, nothing after that but, it never came. Instead, something else happened. She opened her eyes to see a man in a green armor standing over her. His sword was against Cale's throat.  
  
"You'll have to face the Ronin Warriors before you touch this young woman."  
  
"You've be save for now Sailor Senshi but, I will kill you before you start to get in my way once again." He then disappeared. She looked up and saw a man with black hair and dark blue eyes right above her. She could see partly an orange suit.  
  
"Why did you go up against some power you didn't know of? You could have been killed if it wasn't for Sage here."  
  
"Thank-you both."  
  
"Well, there's actually more than tow of us, came a voice from the side. She turned her head to see three more men. Two in blue and one in red. The one in the red had spoken. He had black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Gomen. I didn't see you three."  
  
"We've got to get that wound taken care of before you bleed anymore," said the one known as Sage.  
  
"I'll manage," she smiled as she started to sit-up *very* slowly. She used one of her hands to lean on for a moment while she caught her breath.  
  
"Your prides getting in the way of yourself," she turned to a man with blue hair and blue eyes.  
  
"It seems to find it's way there whenever help is offered."  
  
"You're not use to having guys help you out, huh?"  
  
"Kento."  
  
"You're right. There's only been one, Tuxedo Kame but, he wasn't much help I rather do say."  
  
"Never heard of him."  
  
"So, who are you guys, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"The Ronin Warriors. I'm Ryo of Wildfire," said the man in the red. She nodded.  
  
"Rowen of Strata," the man from the blue answered.  
  
"Sage of Halo," the man inthe green with blonde hair and violet eyes answered. She knew she owed him and of course them all big time for this.  
  
"Sai of the Torrent," light brown hair, dark blue eyes, in the other blue suit.  
  
"Kento of Hard Rock," the man in the orange suit, she recalled.  
  
"Thank-you all. There has to be some way that I could repay you all."  
  
"You could let us help you," said Sai. There was a pause for a moment.  
  
"You win." She suddenly felt herself being picked up. Kento was her helper for the moment. They all started walking and then a jeep suddenly pulled up. A woman with long brown hair and blue eyes jumped out.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"Mia, this senshi got herself almost killed by Cale," said Ryo. Mia quickly rushed over to her seeing her eyes starting to droop and the amount of blood on her.  
  
"Quickly, get in and lay her down in the back. She's loosing a lot of blood. Senshi, what type of blood do you have?"  
  
"...O+..." Then, it went black.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Senshi, please, please help the Ronin Warriors. You must help them defeat Tulpa.~ She was looking at a figure of a man with a large traditional hat on. A large staff was in his hands.  
  
"They're stronger than I am. There's no way that I can beat Tulpa without the help of the other senshi."  
  
~There is a way and you will find it. Look inside of you Jupiter and soon, everything will become clear to you.~  
  
"Please, tell me, how must I do this?"  
  
~Look inside yourself. Look inside yourself. Look inside yourself. Look inside yourself...~ The voice seemed to be fading away as she was falling and falling, going round and round.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
There was a loud scream that they heard from upstairs. They quickly started up. She had sat up quickly and then fell back in pain, holding her side. Her hair was wet along with herself. Seat seemed to be all over her. Her free hand rushed up to her forehead, trying to pull herself together. The door suddenly opened and footsteps could be heard. Her breathing was hard and deep. Mia quickly got a cold wash cloth and took enough water out of it. She pulled her hand back and set it on her forehead. Makoto's emerald eyes opened to look at her.  
  
"What happened? Where am I?"  
  
"You've been asleep for five days now. After your wound was bandaged and everything, you fell into a fever, cold sweats, and kept calling out for people. Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, Hotaru, Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, Ami, and Rei. Are you alright? I have a feeling these people are close to you in some way Makoto."  
  
"How did you know my name? I didn't tell you, did I?"  
  
"Well, when you passed out, Kento kept asking you questions and you seemed to answer them," said Ryo.  
  
"What questions?" Kento smiled.  
  
"When you become a cheif and open your own restraunt, I'm going to come every day!" Sai just shook his head.  
  
"Did you find out anything else?" Her eyes where filled with fear.  
  
"He didn't ask anything personal. All he asked was who you where, where you lived, and if you knew how to cook," said Sage. A boy about thirteen came in. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Yuli, what is it?" A white tiger was by his side.  
  
"White Blaze and I were looking threw the channels when we came across some news and a plane just crashed six days ago!" Makoto suddenly sat up, but ignored the pain.  
  
"What number?"  
  
"Makoto, you need your rest." Mia tried to make her lay back but she pushed her hands away. He disappeared down stairs and then came back up.  
  
"It was plane 722 on it's way to Paris."  
  
"Are you sure that it was 722?"  
  
"That's what they just said." She seemed to freeze.  
  
"Makoto?" Mia asked as she shooed the guys away.  
  
"They're gone. They're all gone."  
  
"Who's gone Makoto?"  
  
"All my friends and fellow senshi. Gone." Mia hugged her and Makoto spilt everything. The whole story about the senshi, what happened. All the battles between tears. Finally, Mia got her to sleep once more and then quietly left after seeing that her fever was gone.  
  
"What happened? You where in there for over an hour," said Rowen.  
  
"The rest of the senshi where on that flight and are now all dead. She told me about her past and everything about the senshi..." She suddenly told them and they looked shocked.  
  
"She's the last Princess from the past that's alive and the future is ruined?" asked Sai in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. We'll have to give her pure support threw out this entire thing."  
  
"I don't think she should go home Mia. One of Tulpa's men might try to attack her and this time kill her."  
  
"You're right Sage. I'll go to the apartment number and area Kento found out and get her some clothes. I'll return shortly." She then left with Yuli who of course wanted to come along. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"You know, I'm getting worried about that Makoto." Everyone turned to look at Kento.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ryo.  
  
"She hasn't spoken to anyone since she found out the plane crashed. I know it's sad and everything but, when is she going to smile again?" asked Kento.  
  
"You're right. Mia might know something to cheer her up," said Rowen.  
  
"Where is she anyways?" asked Sai.  
  
"Outside by the lake," answered Sage.  
  
"Sage, you're good at making someone feel better, why don't you go out first?" asked Yuli. He nodded and then walked out. She was sitting on a rock in some tan shorts and a red thin strapped shirt. Mia had braided her hair for her to get it out of her way. Sage sat next to her.  
  
"It's a beautiful day for a walk Makoto." She hadn't moved from her sitting position with her arms over her knees and her face looking forward.  
  
"I know what you're trying to do Sage. It's not going to work."  
  
"It's not going to work because you don't want it to work. Tell me, what was the last thing you heard from the wises person you knew?"  
  
"We spoke things that I didn't understand much myself."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
..."Tell me, Setsuna, do you think I will have to chance of meeting a nice guy this summer?"  
  
"Your future is what you want it to be Makoto. There is nothing more that I can tell you except that you need to be on guard. The most of luck to you." She hugged her.  
  
"Be careful Setsuna. One day you might slip with something more than you where suppose to tell and hopefully, you'll tell it to me," she said with a laugh.  
  
"Haruka wanted me to give this to you." She handed her the keys to his car.  
  
"But--"  
  
"Good-bye Makoto and take care. Try to think of happy thoughts." Setsuna then left onto the plane. Makoto wathed as it slowly left, starting for the runway...  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head. Her dull emerald eyes met his violet ones.  
  
"Try to think of happy thoughts." She watched his lips move with every word.  
  
"You're right. I need to focus on what's going on now instead of feeling sorry for myself. Thank-you." She hugged him and felt him hug her back. Suddenly, something hit Makoto's head. She moved back and it went in her hands.  
  
"Luna P?" She looked up to see nothing or no one falling down at her. She looked to see dark black skies instead.  
  
"It's going to rain soon." She stood up and started to walk back with Sage following. She looked at the black cat's head and moved it out of her mind.  
  
'Chibi-usa couldn't be coming, could she?' Suddenly, she felt herself being grabbed. Sage turned around as she felt the cold sword go against her next.  
  
"You die now senshi!"  
  
"Armor of Halo, Doa Chi!" She saw him change into his armor, sword drawn.  
  
"Bring the senshi to me." A deep voice in the air.  
  
"Yes master Tulpa." He placed the sword down too quickly. She pulled out of his grasp with a swift kick, pushing him back a little bit. She turned around in front of Sage. A wand was in her hand.  
  
"Jupiter Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!" The light surrounded her. She stood there, ready to fight.  
  
"Makoto, get to the house. This is my fight."  
  
~Look inside yourself.~  
  
~Try to think of happy thoughts.~ Setsuna smiled to her.  
  
~I'll miss you Mako-chan!~ Usagi.  
  
~Remember, if you want to come, I could stuff you in one of my bags!~Minako.  
  
~I'll take some pictures for you.~Rei.  
  
~Be careful Makoto and take care.~Ami.  
  
~Don't get into too much trouble.~Haruka.  
  
~I'll call you at the end of every week to tell you what happened.~Hotaru.  
  
~I left something for you in your apartment that I know you'll love.~Michiru.  
  
~The future is what you want it to be.~Setsuna.  
  
~Don't change too much while I'm in America Mako. I still want to taste some of your cooking when I get back.~Mamoru.  
  
~See you in the future!~Chibi-usa.  
  
This light grew around her. Her eyes suddenly opened to be pure green. A sword with the sign of Jupiter floated in front of her. Her hand shot out and grabbed it.  
  
"If you want me, come and get me." Her voice was flat with no feeling to it.  
  
"Black Lightning Slash!" She easily jumped out of the way. She rose her sword up, lightning seemed to touch it and then she turned back to him.  
  
"Lightning Blast!" He was hit and fell to the ground. He held his chest plate and glared at her.  
  
"You may have won this time but, I will get you senshi. I will get you." He then disappeared. Her eyes closed shut and then opened. They were back to it's original color. She looked at the sword and dropped it. Before it touched the ground, it disappeared. She fell to her knees feeling all her energy used up some how. Sage detransformed and ran over to her side where she was herself again.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"What happened?" She looked at him seriously.  
  
"You totally canned Cale and sent him back to where he belongs," said Kento.  
  
"With that sword?" Kento nodded.  
  
"You started glowing, the sword appeared, you grabbed it. You were faster than him. You rose the sword up into the air, lightning hit it, you said Lightning Blast, it hit him, he left saying he'll get you then, you stood there, dropped the sword, and here we are."  
  
"What were you thinking about?" asked Rowen.  
  
"The last words my friends said to me before they left."  
  
"That's what Setsuna meant before she left," said Sage. Yuli and Mia came up. Yuli handed Ryo the paper he had in hand.  
  
"Could we go tomorrow, please?" he begged.  
  
"I don't know. You'd have to ask everyone here."  
  
"Do you think that we could go to the Starlights concert? Please?"  
  
"Sounds like fun! Makoto needs to get back into the city anyways." They turned to Makoto for her response and she just smiled.  
  
"It sounds like fun."  
  
"Yahoo! We get to go to a Starlights concert!"  
  
  
AN: Nice surpirse at the end, huh? I just had to add them in. I haven't seen the series for a while. I'll get the next chapter out ASAP but, it'll be awile since I go back to school tomorrow! I have to tell myself that I'm ready to go back so, it'll be awhile...~~baby_blu_eyes 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Everyone got ready for the warm weather that was ahead of them. After that rain storm last night, things were dry by the afternoon. They decided to spend the whole day out in the city to just look around. Tokyo was where the concert was taking place. Makoto had said something to the person at front which allowed them to get into the stadium before the concert opened. Yuli watched in amazement while they set up the stage. Then he saw one of the Starlights. He was in a red suit with a green shirt and yellow tie. A red rose was in his pocket. His black hair still in that long black pony tail.  
  
"That's one of the Starlights!" said Yuli pointing up to him and jumping up and down.  
  
"Seiya Kuo," answered Makoto.   
  
"How did you know? They're a new band," said Mia.  
  
"I have my ways," smiled Makoto. Seiya looked down at them.  
  
"How did you get in here so early?"  
  
"Makoto was the one to get us in here," said Yuli pulling her forward.  
  
"Kino Makoto?" He asked.  
  
"Hai," answered Makoto. He jumped down and walked over to her.  
  
"Makoto, you've changed a lot since the last time I've seen you."  
  
"Hai. I wish I could say that same for you," she smiled.  
  
"Makoto, I need to talk to you for a moment, in private if you don't mind."  
  
"Hai." She turned to her friends that just nodded and then left with Seiya.  
  
"Why'd you come back after two years?"  
  
"That's what I wanted to explain."  
  
"Hai." He offered her a seat in his dressing room while he sat down across from her.  
  
"This was a surprise to Setsuna about their sudden, well, death. She contacted us and told us to come, knowing that you would need help. She told us the sad news of what was happening. Makoto, they may not ever come back. If they do, that's when we'll leave." Seiya saw the girl grip her knees as her emerald eyes looked into his black ones. He could see the water building up in them slowly.  
  
"You're telling me that Setsuna knew that they all were going to die but, wanted fate to take it's course? Couldn't she have teleported them out of there and back here instead of leaving me here to suffer and almost bleed to death by that armored man!"  
  
"Makoto, calm down."  
  
"Calm down? You want me to calm down? I don't think so." She went out the door, the tears finding thier way out, with Seiya following. Her grabbed her arm and turned her around.  
  
"Makoto, understand, this was for the best. Which way would you have like it? For them to die in front of your own eyes while you laid on the ground bleeding, or have them die without pain, or knowing what was going on?"  
  
"I wouldn't want either," she murmured.  
  
"Was Mamoru on that plane?" asked Seiya.  
  
"Seiya!" He let out a laugh and then hugged her.  
  
"Setsuna said it would be the best if you stayed with us." She shook her hair.  
  
"The Ronin's are fine enough."  
  
"You've got an eye on one of them, don't you?" asked Seiya with a smile.  
  
"Not yet," she smiled.  
  
"Seiya, enough talk time with the fans. Give them your signature and tell them to leave." Makoto poked her head around Seiya to see a man with long white hair in the same style in a gray suit with light blue shirt and dark blue tie. A yellow rose was in his pocket.  
  
"Yaten, I know you haven't changed." Makoto wrinkled her nose at him.  
  
"You don't know me," he growled.  
  
"Yaten, don't you remember her?" asked Seiya.  
  
"No." He folded it arm.  
  
"Have I changed that much?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Makoto--"  
  
"Makoto!?" He took a full look at her. Black shorts, red shirt that had the words ADIDAS in silver letters over the middle. He saw her hair was down plainly.  
  
"Yaten, do you have it?" asked Seiya.  
  
"Huh? OH! Yeah. Makoto, come with me." She waved to Seiya and left with Yaten.  
  
"So, what do you have?" asked Makoto attaching herself onto his arm.  
  
"Something that I think Setsuna should have gave you long ago."  
  
"I'll give you one at the end of each week."  
  
"You'll give me what?" He opened the door to his dressing room and walked in. She left go of his arms as he started to look around. He finally found the box that held what he was looking for. He pulled out and old leather looking book with the sign of Jupiter on it.  
  
"Here."  
  
"What is it? A book about Jupiter or something?"  
  
"You'll see." He kept looking at her.  
  
"Stop that! I'm not a stranger or something."  
  
"You've just changed so much that I can't believe it. You use to me all--"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now I'm the shortest in the group, well, except for Hotaru but, that doesn't matter." He nodded and looked at his watch.  
  
"I have things to do. Um, we'll come and get you in a couple days at your apartment, okay?"  
  
"I don't live in Tokyo anymore."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"I moved and now, I'm staying with some friends that don't want me to go back to my apartment because they think it's too dangerous, yadda, yadda, yadda."  
  
"Um, alright. Just give me your address to the palce your staying at."  
  
"Don't know it."  
  
"Meet us one stage after the concert, we'll give signatures to your friends, and get your address from one that knows it, okay? Now, you have about an hour to get started on reading that so, I hope you have a fun time."  
  
"Alright. See ya Yaten." She hugged him and then left with the book in her arms. She walked down and got down.  
  
"What happened?" asked Yuli.  
  
"I got a book," she smiled.  
  
"Did they sign it?" She giggled and took a seat.  
  
"No."  
  
"Read to me," smiled Yuli.  
  
"Yuli, I don't think that Makoto knows if this book has something in it you might not like," said Mia.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Kissing," said Kento.  
  
"Yuck! Nevermind. I'll pass."  
  
"The show starts in an hour," smiled Makoto as she opened the book slowly. It suddenly disappeared out of her hands. She looked to see Kento holding it.  
  
"Why read now? We've got things to do," he said.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Mia prepared lunch so, we're going to have a picnic by the lake. Lets go. I'm starved."  
  
"Kento, you're always starved," said Rowen. There were snickers as Kento was about to hit him with the book, Makoto grabbed it.  
  
"This is old and would probably break. I want to read it first and return in one peice."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
White Blaze was playing with Yoli and Sage while Kento and Rowen wrestled. Sai watched them. Ryo sat on the blanket and watched as Makoto slowly opened the book. Mia just started putting everything away and smiled at the way Ryo was looking at her. She looked up and turned to him. A smile crept on her face.  
  
"Want to hear?"  
  
"Sure." She went over to him and sat down. She turned the page gently to see beautiful writting on it.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
I have never seen a man like that before. So cute, so strong, so full of faith, and hope. His eyes where a beautiful dark blue. When he spoke, I knew we were meant to be. His deep voice seemed to soothe the savage within me. We had got off to a bad start at first but, things got better once he spoke. I love his black hair. The way the sun rays touched it, giving it a shine. He was my Knight in shining Armor but, he was a part of royalty like myself. I have met other Princes' before but none seemed to click. Once I heard my moter speak those words of him staying, my heart jumped. I'll never forget him. Yet, I don't recall his name...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"It's a young woman's diary," said Ryo. She looked the sign and traced it with her finger.  
  
"I wonder who wrote it though."  
  
"Might find out in the end." Mia looked at her clock.  
  
"We better get going before we're late for the concert." Makoto closed the book.  
  
"Oh yeah. Yaten wanted to have us meet him and the band afterwards. They wanted to come and visit some time," informed Makoto.  
  
"Really?" asked Yuli coming up with the rest of the guys.  
  
"Yes. You can get all their signatures after the show too!"  
  
"Come on, and lets go!" They quickly left to the concert where everyone was introduced, the address was given, and then they left to go home. Every morning, Mia fond Makoto asleep in the library with that book open. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
"Makoto, we're going swiming, want to come?" asked Yuli.  
  
"I'll come and watch." She followed with her book and sat down near the shore while the guys went swimming. She didn't notice them talking about anything or Kento's snickering. She was too deep into the book. Suddenly, the book was closed on her. She looked up to see Kento holding it.  
  
"When are you going to have some fun?"  
  
"I'm getting to the good part Kento!" He laughed at her whinning. Suddenly, her waste was grabbed and then her arms and legs.  
  
"What? What are you doing?" Yuli was laughing.  
  
"Have fun Makoto!" said Kento. She turned her head to look at the lake.  
  
"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Don't even think about it! Mia! Help!" Mia ran outside to start laughing.  
  
"Climb up on that rock right there and throw her in," said Ryo.  
  
"At least tell me if it's cold, okay?"  
  
"It's really, really, cold," said Sage.  
  
"Like touching an ice cube!" smiled Sai.  
  
"I'll get you back for this! Just wait and see!"  
  
"Sure you will," smiled Rowen.  
  
"You'll see." They started to climb up the rock until they where ready. They threw her in and watched her go down as they laughed. She gave a scream all the way until she hit the water.  
  
"I can't wait to see her reaction!" said Kento. They watched as the laugher died down until they were waiting.  
  
"How long are you suppose to stay under water?" asked Yuli. Ryo was the first to jump in with the rest following. They were in the water, all looking around and calling her name. Ryo went down one more time and turned toward the rock to where he saw a sort of light and feet. He saw over to it and popped up. He was silent while her back was turned to him. She was ringing the water out of her hair and mumbling.  
  
"I hope they learn there lesson. I bet they had this set up for a long time. The book was getting so good too. Man." She didn't see him get him. He was right behind her. She suddenly screamed when these arms went around her. She heard laughing and was let go. She turned to Ryo.  
  
"I never knew you talked to yourself. Do you do it often?"  
  
"How'd you find me?"  
  
"There's a light and I could see your feet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come on. The games' over. You scared us all really bad," said Ryo.  
  
"How bad?" asked Makoto raising an eye brow.  
  
"Everyone's in the water, including White Blaze, looking for you."  
  
"Alright. I'll be up in a minute."  
  
"If you don't I'll tell your hiding spot."  
  
"Okay, okay, okay." He left and went up.  
  
"Did you find her?" asked Sage.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Find who?" They looked up to see Makoto sitting on the rock soaking wet. She was still ringing out her hair.  
  
"Makoto, don't you ever do that again," said Rowen. She just seemed to be ignoring him.  
  
"Makoto!" said Sai.  
  
"You guys are so lucky I was wearing my swim suit, got it?" Ryo didn't notice before but, her shirt and shorts where in her hands. She was ringing her shirt out.  
  
"Did you hear me?" asked Rowen.  
  
"Yes. I deeply appologize and I won't doing anything like that again. Next time you do it, you won't be able to touch anything metal for a week!" She got up and started down the rock.  
  
"Makoto, you forgot your clothes," said Yuli. She turned and then ran and jumped.  
  
"Think fast!" She suddenly landed in the water with a splash. Once she got up, her hair was matted to her. They just stared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You call that a splash?" asked Kento.  
  
"What did you expect?" Yuli started laughing.  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face!"  
  
"Now you're in for it! Come here you!" She started chasing after him while he laughed like a maniack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She found peice in the library to read the last part of it. She had already told Ryo what happened so far while they where drying off outside. He seemed interested in what happened. She looked up at someone entering the room.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Just as long as I'm not thrown in any water," she smiled. He smiled and sat down beside her.  
  
"What's happened so far?"  
  
"Her mother just broke the news to her that she's going to get married to the General from Earth. She's thinking about murdering herself. She already told him and he was greif stricken. Before she left, they kissed for one last time before she was taken to meet this worthless fincee of hers."  
  
"It's almost, done, huh?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Could you read it?"  
  
"I believe that I will miss him dearly. He will also be in my heart forever as long as I shall live and even in death. He was my one true soulmate and I now bid you farewell. I know that I will no longer need this book since I can feel an evil pressence around me. One day, I will return. I leave you with my name. Princess--" She stopped. Her eyes where wide. Mia just walked in.  
  
"Makoto, Yaten is here to see you." Yaten walked in with another book. She grabbed his tie and pulled him down to look at the book.  
  
"Read that name to me. I want to know if you see it too!"  
  
"Princess Makoto Kino of Jupiter. Yes, of course I see it."  
  
"Who is she?" He pulled his tie back and straightened it.  
  
"You of course. Before you where reborn and placed on Earth. Ryo, this book is for you." Ryo took the book. He book suddenly fell on the floor. A peice of paper fell out of it. It seemed small. She picked up the book and the picture. She set the book down and then turned over the picture and dropped it.  
  
"Yaten, who do you see in that, that, that picture?" she asked. He picked it up and looked at it.  
  
"A picture of Princess Makoto and Prince Ryo in each other's arms."  
  
"What??" exclaimed both of them at once.  
  
"Just read, you'll understand." He turned to leave but she grabbed him and pushed him in a chair. She looked evil for a moment as she spoke.  
  
"Start talking buddy because I can and will tie you down to this chair until you explain everything that happened or give me my memories back from then." Ryo grabbed her back.  
  
"Makoto, calm down. Yaten will explain once he's ready."  
  
"Once Ryo finishes that book, word for word, you will get all your memories back. I promise you that." With that, he left with a smile on his face. He walked down to the car where Seiya was waiting.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I had to verify her name and the picture for her. I fell sorry for Ryo. She's going to make him read that book hard." Yaten jumped in the car.  
  
"We'd better keep a close eye out for them. Now that they've got part of it back, the need to get the other half quickly. I feel something's going to happen real soon."  
  
*~~~~~~*  
  
Ryo looked at the book, then her, then the book again.  
  
"I think I'll get started." He saw her thin frame sit down into the chair holding the back of the picture to herself and then slowly turned it around.  
  
"Makoto?"  
  
"Hmm?" She looked up at him.  
  
"Do you want to hear?"  
  
"Sure," she smiled. He nodded and then pulled up a chair next to her and began to read.  
  
"You know, they do look like a cute couple," whispered Kento peering in threw the crack of the door.  
  
"They just haven't admitted that to them selve," whisptered Sage standing behind him.  
  
"True." They turned to see Sai. Rowen was right next to him.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Sai and I were going to get you to see if you wanted to train."  
  
"Sure." Kento looked in one last time to see Makoto's eyes starting to droop.  
  
"She's getting tired. I guess Ryo is that boring at reading out loud." He smiled and then walked away. Mia walked in with a tray.  
  
"Makoto I thought I---" She looked up to see her eyes suddenly open.  
  
"Continue with what you were saying," she smiled.  
  
"I thought I would bring you and Ryo some tea. Also, there is a little girl wanting to speak with you down stairs."  
  
"What does she look like?"  
  
"Pink hair--"  
  
"Chibi-usa!" Like on cue, the girl walked in and ran over to Makoto.  
  
"Makoto, I didn't know where else to go!" Sobbed the child in her arms.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"My mommy was fading along with daddy!"  
  
"But, Endyiom couldn't fade unless--" Yuli ran in like on cue.  
  
"At a school in America were all the exchage students where staying, suddenly blew up!"  
  
"Chibi-usa." The red eyed girl looked up at her with tears in her eyes.  
  
"He was there, wasn't he?" She nodded.  
  
"Makoto, what's going on?" asked Ryo.  
  
"I'll tell you later." She picked up the girl and took her to her room to explain everything. About an hour later, she came out and closed the door. She went down stairs to have Mia and Ryo waiting.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Chibi-usa. Usagi and Mamoru where her future parents but, now that they're dead, the whole future is falling down. She went to Tokyo to look for them. She went to my apartment and got my new address. When Yaten was knocking on my door apartment in this new town, she went with him here and waited down stairs."  
  
"She's the future Queen to Crystal Tokyo like you told us about?" asked Mai.  
  
"There is no Crystal Tokyo, Mia. Usagi and Mamoru are dead which means, she'll soon disappear."  
  
"That's horrid." She looked up the stairs and sighed as she took a seat on the couch for a moment. Then, there was a terrible scream. Makoto quickly bolted up the stairs and into her room. She saw Chibi-usa standing in front of the mirror. Her hair... It had changed color!  
  
AN: Well, I unexceptedly finished two chapters because I have to get these ideas out of my head before I explode!!! Well, thanks for the reviews everyone! I'll get writting ASAP. ~~ baby_blu_eyes 


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Here is something that I wand you to think about before you read this chapter. It will explain what's going to happen. Test yourself and see if you can figure it out.  
  
  
"Sometimes you might think that you have found something to repair what was lost. Until it's gone is when you only noticed that you should have spent as much time as possible with that someone."  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Makoto suddenly gasped.  
  
"Chibi-usa!!! What happened to your hair?" The girl looked scared. Her hair was now black. It reached to about the middle of her back.  
  
"Mako-chan, help me!" Makoto picked her up and held her.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ryo. Makoto turned to him, holding the seven year old in her arms.  
  
"Don't worry about."  
  
"Mako, could you make me some curry? Please?" She smiled at her.  
  
"How about we go out somewhere instead so you can see what Toyoma is like?"  
  
"Sure!" Makoto turned to Ryo.  
  
"Wanna come?" He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Alright. We'll get ready and see you down stairs in a could minutes." He nodded and closed the door behind him as he left. Makoto put Chibi-usa's hear back up in it's origianl style and got dressed herself. She changed into some black pants and a light green shirt. She briaded her hair and placed some flowers around Chibi-usa's ogomi's.  
  
"Ready?" She nodded and then they walked down stairs. Makoto couldn't take her eyes off of him once she saw him. He was in casual tan pants and a button up red shirt. He held the keys in his hands.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have a fun time you three," smiled Mia. Makoto nodded and then they were off.  
  
"Mako-chan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Could you put your hair down? It makes you looked much prettier."  
  
"Alright Usa." She slowly took her hair out of the braid and ruffled it a little bit.  
  
"Where would you two young ladies like to go this evening?" asked Ryo with a smile.  
  
"You pick Ryo," smiled Chibi-usa. He looked at her smiled in the rearveiw mirror and knew where he was going. He took them to a lovely little restraunt where they ate outside. A man with long brown hair held back in a long ponytail stopped by Makoto. His brown eyes caught hers.  
  
"Makoto, what are you doing out on a night like this? Shouldnt' you be resting?"  
  
"Resting for what Taiki?" she smiled at the older man who had a serious tone.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Seiya pushed past him.  
  
"Taiki, don't be such a bothersome. As you can see, Makoto and Ryo are out on a date with, this child?" Makoto blushed and smiled.  
  
"You've got it all wrong--"  
  
"Mako-chan took me out to eat. They're not on a date," said Chibi-usa.  
  
"Who's the kid?" asked Seiya.  
  
"Chibi-usa Tuskino."  
  
"Usagi's sister?"  
  
"Her future daughter. Seiya." A look of 'Opps, my mistake' and 'Why didn't you tell me before' went over his face. Makoto just smiled.  
  
"Mako-chan, you'll need to get me some clothes since I'm staying with you for so long."  
  
"Al---"  
  
"I'll take her for you!" She looked up at Seiya and raised an eye brow.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle her?"  
  
"It'll be a peice of cake." Makoto grabbed out her wallet and pulled out a credit card.  
  
"I refuse to take it Mako. I'll pay for it all myself."  
  
"Are you sure?" He nodded. She looked at Chibi-usa and winked.  
  
"Have a fun time Usa. Be sure to be on your best behavior for Uncle Seiya."  
  
"I will Mako!" She hugged her.  
  
"Meet us in the park in about one and a half hours." She nodded and watched them leave.  
  
"You're fond of Chibi-usa, aren't you?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Sometimes, I think I get too attached."  
  
"Do you want to just wait in the park for them in the mean time?" she nodded as they got up and left the restruant. They sat down on a bench as the sun began to set. She held something in her hands all of a sudden.  
  
"I don't want to feel like I'm rushing you or anything but, I brought this." He looked down at the book and smiled.  
  
"It's alright. I wanted to read it anyways." He opened it to the halfway mark and began to read while Makoto looked at the sun set over the trees as it started to go down. She smiled at everything.  
  
~Evil is coming Jupiter. Protect yourself and Wildfire.~ She gasped which caused Ryo to look at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" She felt his hand go on her shoulder.  
  
"Something or someone is coming. Be ready." He closed the book and she placed it in her purse just incase.  
  
"Quake With Fear!" Ryo suddenly pushed her out of the way.  
  
"Armor of Wildfire, Doa Chi!"  
  
"Jupiter Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Jupiter looked around to see who was attacking them.  
  
"It's Anubis. The Warlord of Cruelty." They looked ahead to see him finally appear. His armor was a dark gray and blue. He carried a scythe in hand.  
  
"I see, Wildfire, you're going to protect her."  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"I am Sailor Chibi Moon! How dare you attack my friends. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Jupiter suddenly spun her head around. Her hair moving with her sudden actions.  
  
"Chibi Moon! Get out of here!" Chibi Moon pulled out a wand.  
  
"Pink Sweetheart Attack!" Pink hearts started for Anubis only to be destroyed by his scythe.  
  
"Quake With Fear!" She didn't move in time as Jupiter started for her. Jupiter caught her quickly in her arms as she started to fall.  
  
"Chibi Moon!" She looked at the child with the now pink hair. Her red eyes still seemed to smile.  
  
"I tried to save you," said Chibi Moon. Jupiter could see her starting to fade away. Gold sparkles seemed to form about her.  
  
"Don't leave me here Chibi Moon." She was pleading. The tears where forming in her eyes.  
  
"The Ronin Warriors will help you Mako-chan. Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. I'll tell the others that you miss them Mako-chan." She could see right threw her. She couldn't see her anymore more. The sparkles where fading, one by one. She pulled her arms up to her chest as the tears began to flow down her cheeks freely now.  
  
"Chibi-usa---"  
  
"Quake With Fear!" She didn't even move. She just cried, not caring about anything. She felt herself being pushed away. She could see a red uniform threw her blurred eyes.  
  
"Starlight Serious Laser!" Fighter looked at the sene before herself. Anubis gasped and then growled.  
  
"I'll be back and destroy you all!" He then disappeared into the shadows. Ryo detransformed. He hugged Makoto as she hung onto his shirt with her fingers while the tears poured down.  
  
"Where's Chibi-usa?" asked Yaten. Ryo shook his head as Seiya picked up a pink wand with a star on the top of it.  
  
"Yaten, she's gone too." Taiki looked at Makoto and shook his head.  
  
"One gone. Four more to go."  
  
"Eight more to go," corrected Seiya.  
  
"Eight?"  
  
"The Ronin Warriors."  
  
"Makoto, you're going to stay with us now," said Yaten. She clung closer to Ryo as his arms went around her more protectively. Her tears were all gone. No more could fall. She just wanted to staying feeling safe, warm, and be comforted in which she found in Ryo's arms.  
  
"She'll come around," said Taiki.  
  
"No." Her voice was low with a sadness to it.  
  
"What?" asked Seiya.  
  
"I'm not going. I don't care if Setsuna said so or if you think it's best. I'm not going to let anything happen to anyone else." Seiya nodded, and left with the wand still in his hand.  
  
"Makoto, we should get going." She raised her head slowly to look into his eyes. He looked at hers. Seeing all the pain, misery, and hopelessness found. They were darked by these new found emotions. He knew what she needed. To feel loved, cared for, comforted. His hand gently moved her hair out of her face and placed it behind her ears. He felt her shudder for a moment at the warm touch of his fingers against her cold skin. His lips gently touched hers for a moment as he hesitaded for a moment.  
  
"Please, just hold me," she whimpered. Her arms where loosely around his neck. He pulled her into his warm embrace as she seemed to melt away in it. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
She hadn't came out of her room for a week. She was laid lifelessly on her bed just looking out the window. For a moment, she was in the rocking chair with it moving gently to her own slow pattern. She was pondering deepy about certain things. Trays unpon trays of food were always returned, untouched.  
  
"I can't take this any longer." Mia pounded her fist against the table in the kitchen. Kento looked up at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's going to kill herself soon enough just sitting there, doing nothing. I can see her slowly starting to slip away before my vary own eyes. I know you can see it too Kento. Don't try to deny it." There was a knock on the door. Mia heard it open and then close. Kento went out to see who is was while Mia slid into a chair and held her face in her hands. The grief was building too much for her to take. It sadened her to see her just sitting there like she was ill or something. Yuli ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Mia! Mia! The starlights are here!" Mia looked up at him after wiping her eyes.  
  
"Oh. That's wonderful Yuli." His happy face when grim by looking at her.  
  
"What's wrong Mia?" She shook her head and walked out threw the back door. He walked back into the living room to see Yaten and Taiki sitting down on the couch while the others watched TV. Kento was looking at a book in his hands still that he recieved from Yaten. Ryo looked at Yuli.  
  
"Why the long face?"  
  
"Mia doesn't look so good. It looked like she was going to cry when I went into the kitchen." Sai turned his head.  
  
"I'll see what's bothering her." He left threw the kitchen.  
  
"Where's Seiya?" asked Rowen.  
  
"He went upstairs to talk to Makoto," said Taiki.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seiya looked at her thin frame. Her cloths where starting to hang off her skin as he could see she was thinner. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her. His hand gently went over hers feeling the coldness to it.  
  
"Makoto, I know you can hear me. You know by doing this, there is nothing you're going to achieve except only death." He paused for a moment and sighed. She still looked out the window with the same rocking pattern.  
  
"Makoto, think about your future. I know that I'm wrong to tell you this but, one day, you will see them again. All you have to do is believe in yourself and try to keep an open mind about things. I don't want to have someone call me and tell me you're dead. Reconsider your actions." His kissed her forehead and touched her cheek.  
  
"I know in the end, you'll chose the right thing. By then, I hope it's not too late to save your own life." He then walked away.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seiya walked down and stood near the couch.  
  
"You're ready to go?" asked Yaten.  
  
"Yeah. Unless you want to say a few words yourself." He smiled and went up the stairs.  
  
"Did she say anything?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Nope. She didn't even move at all. I guess all this death will crack someone down. I just hope she'll get over it before something happens that shouldn't have."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yaten took the seat beside her.  
  
"Makoto, do you know what Usagi did when all of you where dead? She did what she had to do and that was, to heal Galaxia. You have two choices here. To kill or be killed. Which one will you have? I'm coming hard on you because its the truth and you need to know it. I don't want to see you cry Makoto. I just want to see you get back on your feet and fight for what is right. I've been hiding something from you. Tulpa was the one that killed them. I think you know what to do from here." He squeezed her hand for reassuance and kissed her forhead gently. Then, he left her in more of thought than she had ever had.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Taiki, it's your turn and then we can leave." He stood up and walked up the steps.  
  
"Yaten, why did you give me a book? I don't read books unless it's about food."  
  
"Kento, just read it. It's not going to hurt you," said Ryo.  
  
"Whatever." He walked into the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taiki walked in and pulled something out of his pocket. He sat it down on her lap.  
  
"It's a letter from someone that I think is most interesting. It explains everything you need to know. Please read it and think about what they both said. I know that said some things that you might not have rather heard. Chose wisely Mako." He kissed her forhead and then left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He walked down stairs.  
  
"You were done quick. What? Did she boot you out the door?" asked Yaten with a grin.  
  
"I didn't have much to say. You two covered most of it. I could already tell."  
  
"We're off then. We'll come around next week to see if any changed have been made." With that, they left out the door. Kento walked in with a tray and sighed.  
  
"Ryo, want to take this to her? I know that you are dying to see her," he said with a wink. Roy took the try from him and started up the stairs and into her bedroom. He sat the tray upon her desk and walked over to her. There was an envolope on her lap which she hadn't touch. He sat down and looked at her.  
  
"Makoto, please say something to me." He waited, only to find the silence. He noticed her chair wasn't rocking any longer.  
  
"Damn it Makoto. You need to at least eat. You haven't touched anything for seven days. This is the eighth now and I can't stand this silence anymore." He had his head in his hands. Distress had came over him. There was more silence for a moment.  
  
"Ryo..." His head shot up to look at her. She was looking at him. Letting her dull emerald eyes look into his deep blue ones.  
  
"Yes Makoto?"  
  
"Give me some hope to go on." He touched her hand gently.  
  
"You have friends that care dearly about you Makoto. I know they don't want to loose any more of the senshi." She smiled at him and he soon became relieved that she would be fine. She seemed to look closely into his eyes.  
  
"You haven't been reading, have you?"  
  
"No. I've been thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You." There was a silence for a moment. It was broken by Rowen running into the room.  
  
"Ryo, they took Sai!"  
  
"What?" He quickly stood up.  
  
"Tulpa has him now." Makoto grabbed the letter off her lap and quickly ripped it open. Ryo looked at her.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Taiki gave it to me. He said that it would explain everything and I want to find out now. Sai will be alright for the moment. They're only using him as bait." She unfolded it to be greeted by a light that seemed to take everything within it. She was quickly sucked in. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Her eyes opened slowly to be hearing a voice.  
  
"My dearest daughter, please get up. He will arrive her any time." She looked to see a woman with brown hair up and her blue eyes looking at her. She quickly got out of bed and started to prepare herself. Her hair was just brushed, then she went over to her closet and grabbed out a dress. (Magna Serenity dress but in a dark green instead of white). A small gold braclet was placed on. The symbol of Jupiter hung around her neck on a long chain. She hurried down the hall to where she stopped when she saw a woman with blonde hair and bright blue eyes on the screen.  
  
"Makoto! Has he arrive yet?" She went up to the screen and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry Minako. He hasn't. Once we have become acuanted then I shall have you come over, alright?" The girl nodded and then suddenly disappeared. Makoto walked down the long halls and decided to take a small break to look around the garden one last time before she had to stay with this "Prince" of who knows what. She stopped and bent down to gently touch a white rose and smell the beautiful odor of it. She stopped when she heard footsteps coming along the rock pavement. It was the General from Earth, Nephrite. His long wavy brown hair flowed behind him as he walked toward her. His blue eyes peirced her skin and she hated to look into those cold eyes. They made her shiver uncontrolably. He stopped in front of her.  
  
"Princess, nice to meet you in a morning as crisp as this." He bowed and gently kissed her hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you as well General."  
  
"Please, call me Nephrite. You know that you are allowed to," he smiled.  
  
"As do you know to call me Makoto." She rose an eye brow gently.  
  
"Makoto! The Prince has arrived! You must come and meet him!" A maid came running to her. Makoto turned and left Nephrite as she followed the maid. Her mind worked like a machine. Meet him, make him feel welcome, tell him something scarry, scar him at nice, and boom, he's gone. Next on the list. She wouldn't care how charming he was or even how handsome or polite he seemed to be. She walked into the meeting room where her mother sat on the thrown. Two visitors where standing in front of her. The Queen smiled at Makoto and beconed for her to come up. Her cheeks were flushed from the coldness from the morning air. She walked up and took a seat behind her mother. Her crown just laid in her lap instead of placing it on.  
  
"King Sanada, this is my daughter, Princess Makoto of Jupiter. I believe that she will make a good wife for your son. That is, if they get along. Makoto crossed her legs as her eyes wondered to the pictures on the ceilings. A maid came in.  
  
"Your highness. Princess Minako of Venus and Prince Sage of Halo have arrived. They will be waiting in the library for Princess Makoto." She nodded.  
  
"Makoto, I would like you to meet Prince Ryo of Wildfire." He bowed to her and she bowed her head gently.  
~I'm so bored. Minako, help me!~  
  
~So, who's the guy Mako?~  
  
~Prince Ryo of Wildfire.~  
  
~Hey, Sage knows him. Perhaps they can hang out while me and you hang out. That would be wonderful!~  
  
~Yeah!~  
  
~What are you going to do to this one? The usual. Be nice, get to know him, tell him the haunted story, scar him, then he's done act?~  
  
~You've got it!~  
  
"Makoto!" She turned her head to look at her mother.  
  
"Yes?" she asked innocently with a smile.  
  
"You will not do such a thing. If you do, I will make sure that you are to marry Prince Ryo. He's the last one on the list! You have already be rid of more than thirty other Princes'. I will not have you ruining your last chance with this kind young man. Now that I have you and Princess Minako, then, I now know how you rid of the others. I warn you my daughter, if you try that fake story on him I will send you to the Moon Kingdom to where you will train to be a senshi and go fight in the most horrible battles, never to see this home planet again!" Makoto's eyes widened as she looked at her mother. She wanted to get out of this room quickly. Her fingers where holding her crown as she was against the furthest side of the chair as possible.  
  
"Do you understand?" Those words meant she wasn't playing this time. She pulled herself together and slowly nodded.  
  
"Yes mother." Her mother turned and smiled to King Sanada.  
  
"Now that the little misunderstanding is cleared up, then we shall continue. Prince Ryo, as you have heard, she can trick you beyond belief just to make her leave. Don't let her win or else, she'll do again. Now, Makoto, please show Prince Ryo out to the garden area. Minako and Sage will be sent home at once until you two know each other well." Makoto was going to protest but, shut her mouth at the look of her mother.  
  
"Yes mother," she answered and then got up. Prince Ryo followed behind her. Once they were outside, she turned to him.  
  
"I'm giving you a fair warning right now. I'm not going to marry you no matter what happens so don't look forward to a future with me. I'll be rid of you if it's the last thing I do."  
  
"Oh really? I am sorry my dearest Princess if I ruined your life but, your are my last chance at becoming heir to the thrown. If I do not marry you, then I will be sent to become a warrior just like yourself." She looked distressed and began to rub her temples. She paced slowly back and forth until she stopped in front of him again. A sigh came over have she seemed to have gave in.  
  
"Might as well make the best of it Ryo. We will be seeing a lot of each other." He smiled, knowing that he won.  
  
"Shall we?" He offered his arms.  
  
"Alright." She took his arm as they begun to walk threw the guarden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
One Month Later  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Makoto sat on a balcony looking at a flower in her hands. She looked up at the sky dark sky that had shown stars glowing. She felt his arms wrap around her waste. She was turned around to look at him. His black that she loved to run her fingers threw, his dark blue eyes that she could look at all day. She smiled at him gently with her hands against his chest.  
  
"I've missed you so much," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"It's only been two weeks," he smiled.  
  
"Two weeks too long." He gently bent down to her, seizing her lips like he yurned to do during those two weeks. He held her closely to him, never wanting this to end. It was broken by a maid running in.  
  
"Princess, your mother would like to have a word with you." Makoto nodded.  
  
"I'll be back," she smiled.  
  
"I'll be waiting." She left the room and went to the office. She turned to see her mother and General Nephrite from Earth standing there.  
  
"Makoto, things have changed over the past month ever since Prince Ryo has been here."  
  
"A lot of things have changed," she smiled.  
  
"Makoto, you're going to marry General Nephrite."  
  
"What?" Her hand quickly went to her forhead.  
  
"You two don't seem to be getting along well--"  
  
"How would you know? You don't even see us together!"  
  
"I don't care. You're marrying Nephrite and there is nothing that you can do. Now, all of your things have been packed. You're going to go to the moon and wait with the others. Your wedding will be in one week. Now, you have ten minutes to do what ever you must." Makoto quickly left as soon as possible. She met Ryo back on the balcony.  
  
"What's wrong?" His hands were on her shoulders. She looked up at him with tearful eyes.  
  
"I have to marry General Nephrite. I am to leave on the moon in ten minutes."  
  
"Makoto." He hugged her tightly as she cried on him.  
  
"I'll come for you Makoto. I'm not going to let this happen." She was then taken away. News reached his ears with an hour.  
  
"Someone is attacking the moon! It's said to be Queen Berl. All of the Sailor Senshi are fighting at this moment. It was said that the Generals from Earth are going to kill the Princess'." He gripped his fist and knew what he had to do.  
  
"Armor of Wildfire, Doa Chi!" He disappeared and started fighting all these men. He looked over at her to see her fighting the General Nephrite. He was going for her. Quickly, he started running for her. Fighting off all the soldiers that he could but, when he reached her, it was too late. Nephrite pulled his sword from out of her stomach. Ryo pulled out his sword and quickly sliced him to peices. He fell to the ground, where she laid. He picked her up in his arms and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Makoto, please don't leave me." She looked at him and smiled. Tears were coming down her face.  
  
"If I had been rid of you, then I would have never known what it was like to fall in love with someone. Ryo, I will always be in your heart." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. This was the first time she had ever seen tears fill his eyes.  
  
"No Makoto. You're not leaving me." He pulled her close up to him and hugged her.  
  
"Ryo, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Makoto." He gently kissed her for the last time. Feeling her kiss him back gently until, she suddenly stopped. He looked down at her lifeless body in his arms.  
  
"No. Makoto." He picked her up and carried her to Queen Serenity. Four other soldiers where there with women in there arms as well.  
  
"I will send you all back, for a new life on Earth. It's the only way for you to be together. You will never remember what happened here but, fate will let you find each other. One day, you will remember. Till then, I hope you have a happy new life." With the movement of her wand, they all disappeared. 


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Well, from my prediction, I think this is going to be the longest story that I've had so far. So, expect A LOT of chapters. I will be working my butt off day and night to get this finished. It's giving me a headache because I can't seem to type fast enough. *rubs temples* Hope you like it!~~~baby-blu-eyes  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
The light left the room. Makoto sank into her chair. Rowen looked at them in disbelief. He didn't want to believe it. But, it seemed to be true. Ryo gazed down upon Makoto who looked horrible. Her eyes seemed different with new feelings in them. She ran her fingers threw her hair and then walked out of the room. They heard the bathroom door shut and the water quickly start.  
  
"Rowen, we'll leave Makoto here with Mia while the rest of us go to get Sai. There is no way that I'm letting him stay there to be killed."  
  
"No Ryo. You're staying here. I'm not going to let you get captured. Someone has to guard Makoto and that person is going to be you. Now, the other three of us will get Sai." Rowen then left out of the room and downstairs to tell the others of the news. Mia come out to hear the commotion.  
  
"...Makoto open this letter to have a light come out. I was there to see their past and what happ--"  
  
"Makoto's alright?" asked Mia.  
  
"Yes. She went to go take a shower." Mia nodded.  
  
"Sai has been captured and we need to go get him. Ryo is going to stay here with the two girls just incase something happens."  
  
"Alright. Lets get going," said Kento as they then left out of the house... Makoto sat in the shower letting the water just fall onto her.  
  
~Look inside yourself.~  
  
"How am I to do that Ancient? These memories are confusing. Explain them to me."  
  
~There is nothing confusing about it Makoto. You saw what the past was before you had a new life. I have seem the past and the future and now, you have to make your future come true like it was suppose to be. You could be with Ryo right now. In his arms. Or you could be with the Starlights, just trying to forget about it. When it comes down to it, do you want to be happy?~ She was silent for a moment.  
  
"Thank-you Ancient. I understand fully now."  
  
~Your welcome Makoto.~ She finished what she wanted to do and got out. She got dressed and then walked into her room. Her hair was placed up in her towel. She looked up to see Ryo still sitting in the chair. The letter was in his hand. She could now see writting on it. Before, it was just blank. She took down her hair and dried it some. It had some curls to it when it was wet. She placed the towel on her bed and walk over to Ryo. He looked up at her and offered her to sit on his lap. She sat down and looked at the letter.  
  
Ryo and Maktoto,  
  
Don't tell Yaten that you know your past. He wanted it to be a mystery to you but, you need it. Both of you did. I didn't want to see you go in different directions without trying to find out your past. Now you have your choices. As Setsuna had predicted, three of your fellow Ronins should be caputured by Tulpa. Leaving your two and Kento alone. The Starlights will aid you when and if help is needed.  
  
-Taiki  
  
  
Makoto looked at Ryo to see what his facal expression was. There was none. She was about to get up when his arms went around her waist. She turned her head to him to see his eyes looking into hers.  
  
"We have to go save the others."  
  
"Alright." He let her go as she quickly threw her hair up, placed on her shoes, then they left . Kento run up to them.  
  
"You guys better transform. They have Rowen and Sage now. Something is going to happen and I don't know what!"  
  
"Kento, lead the way." They disappeared. Makoto looked up to find herself in front of the tall doors that seemed to be open.  
  
"You two better get ready to fight."  
  
"Armor of Wildfire, Doa Chi!"  
  
"Jupiter Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!" They stood ready. Ryo and Kento lead the way. Jupiter grabbed their shoulders. They stopped.  
  
"Let me go first. There's something going on here."  
  
"No." She walked past Ryo while Kento held him back.  
  
"Just let her." It was dark. Suddenly, there was this loud noise, as if it was a gun. Flashes of lights went and then the main lights came on. Jupiter was holding her arm. She had been shot with something. Ryo started to run for her but stopped at her voice.  
  
"Don't come any closer! It's a trap!" She looked up at someone laughing.  
  
"Come out and show yourself!" yelled Ryo. Jupiter looked up to see someone to whom she thought they destroyed. Galaxia. Instead of gold armor, she had black. An evil smirk was upon her face.  
  
"Surprised, huh Jupiter? Thought you saw the end of me, didn't you? Well, I have someone I think you might want to see Jupiter." Suddenly, out of the darkness was a chair. Someone was chained to it.  
  
"Usagi!" By the time she took two more steps, the loud sounds went off. Jupiter was laying on the floor. The girl looked up from her chair.  
  
"Jupiter!" she screamed. Galaxia gave a loud laugh. Jupiter slowly rose again.  
  
"Don't move! Stay were you are Makoto! I'm coming to get you!"  
  
"Stay where you are! Kento, hold him back." She took two more steps as the flashes went again. She picked herself up from the ground slowly.  
  
"Makoto! Don't move!" Kento looked at the three Sailor Stars confused.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Makoto, this future has changed some how. You're going to have to go threw obsticles that you went threw before when you were a senshi! This is one of them. Galaxia is one of them. Do you remember what senshi went threw this, just like you? Getting shot? You're getting all the pain of the other senshi thrown down at you," Maker said.  
  
"Neptune." She took two more steps to have the flashes go off once more. Her body laid on the floor.  
  
"Makoto!" Ryo pulled away from Kento who quickly tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Didn't you hear her? She was basically saying she has to do this on her own." Ryo glared at him.  
  
"If she dies then you're the first to follow." He pushed away from him and continued to run. He ran right to her hearing a clicking sound go off. Galaxia sneered.  
  
"You may have beat this one. Wait until the next." He saw her push herself up and turn to him with a glare.  
  
"I told you to stay there Ryo. One person harmed is enough. We don't need anymore."  
  
"You gave them that letter, didn't you?" asked Healer with a glare.  
  
"They needed it," said Maker.  
  
"Stop fighting already and lets get going." Fighter walked past them and continued with Kento in front of them. Jupiter pushed Ryo away when he tried to help her up. Sadly, he didn't move one inch. She got to her face and looked to see Usagi still in the chair. She quickly went over to her. She went to grab the chains but, her hand went right threw her.  
  
"She's fake! They tricked me." It suddenly disappeared. They continued to walk threw until she saw Prince Endyiom standing there. His eyes were plain. He had a sword in his hand.  
  
"Moon." She started to glow green, her eyes went all emerald, and then the sword appeared. She grabbed it and looked at Endyiom. He went for her and they quickly started to fight. They all watched.  
  
"Is that Mamoru?" asked Fighter.  
  
"Yes. He was once turned evil," informed Maker. Her sword swung threw him. He was a fake person with a real sword. He then disappeared. They continued to walk. They walked up the stairs until they came to an end. Makoto opened the door to see fire. It was all around them. She saw Rei in the middle of it.  
  
"I never knew she was afraid of fire."  
  
"She's afraid of being burnt alive," said Maker. She walked threw it, not caring about being burt of not. Before her, someone made out of fire appeared. She pushed her sword at it to watch it fall into ash. Once she touched Rei, the fire disappeared along with her.  
  
"Thank-you Makoto," she whispered before she disappeared. They went threw another door to see Ami. She was tied to a pole while the water started to rise up. She jumped in only to have something go up her. It was an octopus that was made of water.  
  
"Rage of Fire!" Ryo's attack hit the creature, causing it to turn into steam. Jupiter swam over to Ami and toucher her.  
  
"My your fear of drounding be placed away." The water and Ami disappeared.  
  
~What if Ryo already has a girl?~ She heard the voice of Minako in her head.  
  
"What?"  
  
~Why didn't he say anything to you after your memories were returned?~  
  
"Minako, what are talking about?"  
  
"I think she's going crazy," said Kento.  
  
~He didn't even hug you or at least kiss you. Does he really love you?~  
  
"We were both in shock Minako! I know you're wrong."  
  
~Am I really?~ She looked up to see Minako, the Princess of Venus, holding onto Ryo. Prince Ryo. His arms were around her as if they were lovers. She took a step back.  
  
"No. It's not true."  
  
"Makoto! Your fear is her fear", yelled Maker.  
  
"Stop helping her! She needs to find this all out on her own," grumbled Healer.  
  
"She's afraid of heartbrake," whispered Ryo. Jupiter took steps forward until she was in front of her. She touched her and watched her disappear. She walked into another room that had tons of clocks and screens around it. She knew who it was. Setsuna. With her time. There she was. She sat with Hotaru. Then she looked around again to see Michiru in there and Haruka. Confustion came to her.  
  
"They're all afraid of time?"  
  
"Passing too quickly. You could miss a lot of things in a time like that."  
  
'This is way too easy,' she thought as she watched them disappear at her touch. The room suddenly disappears before her eyes as she looks around. They're in the middle of the room and everyone is in cages hanging from the roof.  
  
"Princess of Jupiter, I will let your friends go if, you give yourself up," said Galaxia walking out to her.  
  
"Makoto! Don't do it!" She looked up to see Fighter yelling at her.  
  
"What happens if I don't?"  
  
"After capturing you, I will kill your new friends one by one. Starting with your Prince." She looked up at the eight cages and sighed.  
  
"I surrender."  
  
"No! Makoto!" They all suddenly disappeared and reappeared in their living room. All of them were back in normals clothes.  
  
"I'm going back," said Ryo. He was grabbed by Taiki.  
  
"We have to plan first. Knowing them, it will be harder this time. There has to be another way to get in there without them knowing. Just sit down and wait a while, okay?" asked Taiki. He pulled away from him and walked away. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
She was sent into a cold room where she was chained. They drugged her with something that made her vision blurry. Someone walks in. She does know who this person is and can only see the colors of black and brown mixed together.  
  
"Do what Tulpa has order. I will take it from there after wards." She felt someone grab her arms but, she pulled it away feircely.  
  
"Don't touch me you beast!" Her arms was suddenly grabbed by that black and brown blur. She couldn't pull it away no matter what she tried. She felt something peirce into her arm. It started to burn as she felt the liquid start to flow into her body. Her arm is released and she pulls it back, feeling the spot and stops at the pain.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll feel better, soon." She heard a laugh before she met the darkness.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"We're going to have to get Setsuna for this," said Seiya.  
  
"No, no, no! We have to do this by ourselves!" Yaten was getting mad. Too mad for anyone to be near him.  
  
"I thought Setsuna was dead," said Sage. They looked at him.  
  
"You will find out in all due time," said Taiki.  
  
"I want to hear the truth. What really happened? I know that this Tokyo isn't the same as her Tokyo," said Ryo.  
  
"You're right," said Setsuna appearing.  
  
"Explain everything," said Ryo.  
  
"I didn't expect for things to turn out this way. She was suppose to stay here so that you two could be together. All of us Senshi thought that and so, we came here to this demension with her after replacing some of her memories and careful touches. We boarded the plane, made the news be told, had Chibi-usa appear here from the future to trigger some memories but, she was taken too quickly. I think that it's about time that she leaves here and comes home. To her real demension."  
  
"You lied to her? To your own senshi? What kind of people are you?" asked Sai.  
  
"She must learn to get into another form like the other senshi. Her final form with all her memories back. The only problem is, that I think it's too late."  
  
"Why don't you bring the other senshi to help her?" asked Rowen.  
  
"That would be defeating the purpose. You will have to save her. I will create a portal for you all to go threw and save her. It might be too late though. Ryo, you will have to face something horrible that I wish you never had to. Take this sword, and use it when that terrible fate comes. Now, step threw this portal and be on your way." She waved the key to have a portal open. They transformed and then went threw the portal. It closed after the last person went threw it. The room was bright. In a chair, sat Galaxia. She smiled down at them.  
  
"So, you've came. Very nice of you," she laughed. She threw up her hands and soldiers suddenly appeared. They started fighting them. One by one they fell in defeat after the soldiers where destroyed. Ryo stood there.  
  
"Give her back," he growled. She laughed even more.  
  
"I have a surprise for you my dear boy." She snapped her fingers and out she came. She was in a black outfit that didn't look right on her. (note: it looked like Cosmos' outfit but black) A sword was held in her hand. She looked at Galaxia and grinned.  
  
"I don't take orders from the likes of you," she smiled. With one swift move of her sword, Galaxia disappeared. A male laughed. Loudly as he came into veiw. It was Cale. He smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Remember what you've learned?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Destroy that Ronin Warrior." She nodded. Her cold emerald eyes met his for a moment. She smirked at him and started to walked toward him.  
  
"Now, it's your turn to die," she smirked. He lifted the sword that Setsuna had given to him.  
  
"Makoto, you're really not evil," he said. She charged and he blocked.  
  
"Trying to find the easy way out, huh?" They started to fight quickly. Blocking each other moves.  
  
"Makoto, listen to me. You are a Sailor Senshi. All of your friends are still alive. You don't have to do this. Deep down inside, you know. They turned you against us. Think about this. Think about us. Think about you, and your friends being together once again." She fought harder.  
  
"I will not listen to your lies! That's all they are! I have no friends. They all left me just because I didn't know what they knew. They took me in when no one wanted me. There was no us. What are you talking about?" She was raging. He smiled at himself.  
  
'Maybe, I can get her to remember.'  
  
"We were meant to be Makoto. You know it's true. Just try to remember. Cale, you know that it's wrong for us to fight like this. Remember the past and the good times."  
  
"You lie too much for your own good!" She thrust her sword at him only to have it flung out of her hands. He put his sword down.  
  
"Try to remember Makoto." She turned her head to look at Cale only to have it turned back. Her ice gaze met his dark blue ones. He saw Setsuna appear behind her and wave her her hand over her head. Makoto's eyes suddenly closed shut and Ryo caught her.  
  
"Now, we leave." Ryo saw all of the Ronins and Sailor Stars appear behind him. She made a portal and they all walked threw it to appear at Cherry Hill Temple. The rest of the Senshi where waiting for them except, one person was missing...  
  
  
AN: I know that this might have been boring but, I think the next chapter will be good. Ja Ne! 


	11. Chapter 10

AN: Hopefully this will be longer than the last chapter!  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Makoto was placed in Rei's room then, they all sat down outside. The Ronins went back to their normal clothes. Minako grinned.  
  
"Are you going to take a seat or would you like us ladies to pull some out for you and sit you around a table?" He smile was playful. Usagi and Rei started laughing.  
  
"Is there a food place around here? I'm starved!"  
  
"Kento, you're always hungry," said Sage.  
  
"Hey. I've been working you know! I have a reason."  
  
"Sure you do," said Sai.  
  
"Usa, have you thought about what you're going to tell her?" asked Setsuna.  
  
"But Suna! I don't want to tell her. Can't you?" she asked. Tears almost coming to her eyes once again at the past thoughts.  
  
"No Usa. You have to do it yourself." Setsuna then disappeared threw a portal.  
  
"I'll do Usa. Even though it'll ruin the moment," said Minako.  
  
"Just as long as I don't have to do it."  
  
"Do what?" asked Rowen. They all looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Mamoru was killed," said Haruka, not wanting to hide anything from them since he knew so much about them. Before anyone could say anything, Chibi-usa ran out.  
  
"Makoto's waking up!" Hotaru was right behind her. The senshi went into the temple only to find her not there. Kento looked up to see Makoto running toward them.  
  
"Makoto?" She ran right past them. They only heard. 'Back---Minute.' Ryo went after her as she bolted down the stairs to the temple and turned left. She started running toward somewhere. Her heart was leading her there some how. To the place she most felt comfortable at. Her part of the park. She jumped over the benches, and anything that got in her way until she stopped at the lake of hers. She smiled at herself as she looked at the trees that were harmed by the fighting of Sailor Senshi but, seemed to be healed in those years. She turned once she heard footsteps behind her. He could see the smile and excitement in her eyes.  
  
"I'm home Ryo. In Tokyo." She walked up to him, grabbed his hands and started leading him to where she stopped.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you smile and be happy," said Ryo letting his hand touch her cheek. She just threw herself (practically) into his arms. Holding onto him like she never wanted to let go.  
  
"I'm glad that you're here to share it with me," she whispered into his ear while he held onto her.  
  
"Don't you want to see your friends?" asked Ryo.  
  
"My friends?"  
  
"Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami, and the rest?" She looked up at him.  
  
"Actually, I would for a matter of fact but, after I show you around," she smiled.  
  
"You should talk to them Makoto. They've been worried sick about you and were right in there for you once you woke up."  
  
"If they cared so much about me, don't you think that they would have explained why they placed me into your demension and try to make it look like Tokyo? I don't think so. I could tell that they placed me into your demension but, I wasn't sure if they really did die. That's the only problem. If you want meto go talk to them, then I'll go talk to them." He pulled her chin up to have her look at him but, her eyes refused to meet his.  
  
"Makoto, you know that they did this for the best and I think that you of all people would understand that. They were worried this whole entire time for you but and that's why they sent the Starlights out to look after you. If they hadn't have sent you, we wouldn't be together now, would be? Still about in our own little demensions. Trying to find someone that just seemed to click. It was actually a good thing." He brushed the hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear. Her hand touched his as she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Lets go back to the temple to see them, alright?" She nodded while he placed his arm around her. Just as they were about to exit the park, Minako ran up panting.  
  
"Why...did...you...run...away...like...that?"  
  
"Is everyone out looking?" asked Makoto. Minako nodded while she caught her breath for a while.  
  
"Yeah. But I could get them back to the temple quickly," said Minako.  
  
"Did the guys go?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Yeah. Sage should be around here somewhere but, I think I lost him," sighed Minako.  
  
"Actually, you didn't," said Sage casually walking over to them.  
  
"Oh, hi."  
  
"I see you two are getting along well," said Sage.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Minako raising an eye brow.  
  
"I see you two are getting along well yourselves," said Makoto winking to Ryo.  
  
"Oh! I remember," said Minako looking at Makoto with a wink.  
  
"You've got me there," said Sage.  
  
"Makoto, why don't we go back and see your apartment. I think you'll like the surprise awaiting you," said Minako.  
  
"Okay," said Makoto and then was suddenly pulled await into running by Minako.  
  
"We have a half an hour to get there, check it out, and get back to the temple. That's when we were going to meet back," said Minako. They quickly ran down the streets, and then up three flights of stairs. Minako grabbed the key from under the door mat and quickly swung open the door. She pulled everyone in and shut the door.  
  
"I said, let there be light!" The lights suddenly went on.  
  
"Minako, where's my stuff?" Her eyes widened all of a sudden. She just lead her into the living room where a small box was. She picked it up and handed it to her.  
  
"Well, since Setsuna slipped about the future to us, we sorta got you something early," smiled Minako.  
  
"Ah ha! I was right. I knew she'd slip one of these days!"  
  
"Open it already!" Makoto got a huge grin and shook her head no.  
  
"Not until you tell me what Setsuna said," smiled Makoto. Minako folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Nope. No way am I going to EVER tell you!"  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please with a cherry on the top."  
  
"On a whole bunch of brownies with chocolate icecream and fudge and whipped cream?"  
  
"And more than one cherries on the top.  
  
"Ummmmm, no."  
  
"Minako!"  
  
"Makoto! I said no! Now open the box! I want to see your face."  
  
"Tell me and then you can see my reaction!"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
ONE WEEK LATER  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were over at Rei's temple. Minako and Makoto were still at it while the guys were all talking over in there little area.  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"It would be for the best and it would stop them from fighting!"  
  
"You guys will right?"  
  
"Of course. Now get your butt out there and grab her while you can." Haruka looked up at them.  
  
"They'll all wait for you forever and you know that."  
  
"Well, get it over with Ryo. We don't want to wait forever you know." He nodded and started to walk over to Makoto.  
  
"Fine! I'll tell you Makoto!"  
  
"Yes! I win! You lose! Ah ha! You looooooooooooooose! I wiiiiiiiiiiiin!"  
  
"Makoto!"  
  
"Alright! I'll shut-up already!"  
  
"Open the box and you'll find out what Setsuna was talking about," smiled Minako.  
  
"Minako!"  
  
"Yes! I got you! Ah ha! *I* win! You loooooooooooooooooooose! *I* wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!!!!"  
  
"Mako-chan! Minako-chan! Come and join us for some tea inside," said Usagi.  
  
"Okay!" said Minako. Roy grabbed Makoto's hand gently. She turned to smile at him.  
  
"Buisness hours are from 3pm to 3pm."  
  
"Could we talk privatly?" asked Ryo with a smile.  
  
"Okay." She followed Ryo while Minako quickly ran inside.  
  
"You guys! Quickly! Over to the side!" They went over to side to listen, except for Hotaru and Michiru. Ryo smiled at her while her forhead rested against his.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" She slowly saw him disappear and looked down to see him on one knee with a velvet box in hand.  
  
"Makoto, will you marry me?" She didn't ever look at the ring that had just been slid onto her finger. He stood up.  
  
"Yes." She threw her arms around him. Minako's head popped out as she smiled.  
  
  
  
AN: Hope you liked it! 


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
  
  
  
That was what happened three years ago. Things were different now. Way different now. With in the last three years, the rest of the senshi were married. Minako and Sage after Ryo and Makoto. Usagi and Kento. Rei and Sai. Then, Ami and Rowen were last to tie the knot. They lived at the four points of the city which was now Crystal Tokyo. Neo-Queen Serenity was in the middle of Crystal Tokyo. Everything was going fine, nice, and quiet...as so it seems.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Anubis bowed in the darkness.  
  
"Master Tulpa, we have captured the Keep of Time. Soon, we will be able to kill the Senshi along with the Ronin Warriors."  
  
"You have done well Anubis. Be ready to attack at any moment." He bowed and then left while Tulpa laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End, or is it?  
  
  
  
AN: I know, it's short. But, should I make a sequal to it? Tell me what you think!~~~baby_blu_eyes 


End file.
